Weakness
by alena-chan
Summary: [For WOF Challenge] '“You’re my only weakness…” He had whispered those words to you between soft kisses and gentle caresses.'


_**A/N: **Another one-shot… this one is written for **Daybreak 25's ** Wings Of Flight Challenge._

_Yeah, I'm one of the judges for that challenge, but I just wanted to write a story for the challenge even if the story can't win… the challenge was just too fun and great to pass…_

_I tried a different style in this one: It's written in the second person… I've seen it done in different stories and I loved it and so, I decided to give it a try… and this story is the result… _

_I'm not really sure if I really managed to pull it off and if the story is that good, but I tried a different style…_

_

* * *

_

_Thanks and much kudos to **ChaiChi **for beta-ing and helping me with this story._

_

* * *

_

_And a welcome back to** Cherry Jade**… I'm glad to see that you're okay and back…_

_

* * *

_

_Dedicated to: **Daybreak 25 a.k.a. Mickey**, because she is so awesome and a talented authoress… and a great friend…_

_

* * *

_

**_Disclaimer: No, not mine…!_**

**_

* * *

_**  
_**Weakness**_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

_"You're my only weakness…"_

He had whispered those words to you between soft kisses and gentle caresses.

Placing soft kisses on your bare shoulder up to your neck until his unmasked blue eyes met your amethyst ones.

"You're my only weakness…" he whispered again, his hot and unsteady breath washing over your flushed face before capturing your grey lips in a heated kiss.

"My only weakness…" he repeated rolling of off you and resting his head on the pillow. It wasn't long before he fell into a deep sleep.

It wasn't meant seriously… you knew that. He wanted to tease you… show you how much he loved you… how much he cared for you, but you couldn't stop worrying about his words.

What if they were true…?

What if you were really his weakness…?

And so many other thoughts you couldn't decipher and couldn't shake off.

It was then you realized that the person who meant everything to you was only human. It was a silly thought, because you already new that, it was now that you really realized what it meant: Losing him… living an immortal life while you have to watch him die…

For the longest time you always thought of Robin as unbreakable… a person who could never lose… a person who could never fall… never stumble…

How stupid you were… how foolish… how naïve… but as the saying goes: Love makes you blind… even to the obvious…

The next morning when he woke up you weren't there anymore… and the next few days you did everything to ignore him and trying to evade him. He tried to talk to you, but you ran away, and although you knew that you were hurting him, the thought that you could be the reason for his downfall weighed much more.

How he managed to sneak up to you was still a mystery to you, but it was clear that it was only a matter of time before the Boy Wonder found a way to corner you – he wasn't called that for nothing.

"Raven, we need to talk!" His voice was urgent and you knew that it wasn't possible to run way this time.

"We're talking, aren't we…?" You didn't want to sound so harsh and unfeeling, but it was the only way to keep him safe.

"Stop playing with me, Raven," Robin growled, and something in your mind pointed out that Robin never growled at you before.

You shook your head to get rid of all the different voices in your head and looked up at the man in front of you, the man you loved more than life itself.

"Why are you doing this Raven?" Suddenly he wasn't the over confident and cocky leader of the Titans, but a young man unable to understand the world… a fact that made you love him so much more. "Did I do something to hurt you…? Did I say something to make you hate me…?"

'_No never… I could never hate you…' _Your mind screamed and you were inclined to scream it out loud, but that wasn't possible, was it…?

So, you stared at him… just stared up at him, unable to form any coherent words…. You just stared at him and he… he placed his hands on your shoulders and spoke again.

"Please, Raven… talk to me… say something…"

"What…?" The word came out of your mouth before you registered what you said… and why you said it.

"That you love me… that you hate me… that you don't want to see me anymore… I don't know! Just say something…" He was almost pleading now – and Robin didn't plead, not the Robin you knew, not strong, unbreakable Robin.

"_You're my only weakness…"_

You remembered those words again and the fear was back… the fear of losing him.

"Raven…?"

Before you could say something harsh and hurtful or just run away from him again, the alarm went on and the whole tower flashed red.

"Trouble…" you choked out before phasing away from him… and his love…

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

It had been only a simple bank robbery… nothing too dangerous… nothing too difficult… just some petty thieves – at least, that's what you thought.

Oh, how wrong you have been, but how could you know that the day would end so tragically… so disastrously…?

There had been no problem in capturing the thieves… not at all. The teamwork of the infamous Titans are legendary… and not only because of your brilliant leader, but because of yourr deep friendship and understanding.

The thieves had been captured and handed to the police – it had been their duty to make sure that they came behind bars.

Cyborg and Beast Boy had already begun their usual banter about meat or tofu for the celebration-feast while Starfire was trying to stop their arguing.

Everything had been like always, but then it happened. You sensed it and immediately turned around facing the police officers and the thieves.

Somehow one of the thieves managed to subdue the police officer; everything went in a blur from then on…

A gun…

… pointed at you…

… the inevitable sound of a gun…

You closed your eyes waiting for the painful impact of the bullet, but all you felt was the hard impact with cold pavement.

You opened your eyes blinked and nearly screamed… or maybe you did scream – you didn't remember anymore, because everything you saw in that moment was Robin and all the blood that surrounded him.

You crawled to his side and just shook your head.

"_You're my only weakness…"_

"You're a fool… a stupid fool…" you whispered to him and ignored everything that went on around you.

He coughed a bit before smiling up at you, "Maybe… but I'm your fool…" And then he blacked out.

"Robin…? Robin…? ROBIN!" you screamed and yelled, and you would have done more if not for the hands on your shoulder.

"It's okay Rae, it's just his shoulder… nothing mayor. He will survive it. We should bring him back to the tower," Cyborg tried to assure you, but you couldn't really hear him or see him… all you saw was Robin and how pale he looked and the blood… so much blood…

"Star, help Raven and bring her to the tower," Cyborg took charge. "Beast Boy, help me with Robin!"

"Raven…? Come friend, we should go back home…" you heard Starfire saying and felt her warm hands on your wrist.

You said nothing, just followed her.

"I am certain that he will be alright. Robin… he is strong… believe me!" she spoke and you looked up at her, still saying nothing.

"He wouldn't leave you…"

Your eyes widened. "Do… do you promise…?" you squeaked and hated how you sounded.

"I promise!" Starfire spoke squeezing your hand. You didn't notice that you were holding her hand at all.

"_I hope you're okay…" _

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

Then you were sitting on a chair next to his bed in the infirmary, holding his hand and hoping that he would wake up soon.

It was raining… you could hear the rain pelting on the window… somehow it was soothing, but not enough to let you forget.

"I never knew that you were the hand holding type of girl. You should've told me that sooner…"

It was his voice, and when you looked at him you saw him smiling at you his wonderful charming smile, the smile you had fallen in love with.

"Robin…?" You were hesitant with saying his name. It could be a dream, and when you woke up he would be still sleeping, and you would still be worrying and hoping.

"The one and only!"

That was it. That was the last straw before you let loose of the tears that had been threatening to fall since you had seen him with all the blood, but not before you did something…

"Ouch… you hit me!" Robin yelped. "Why did you hit me…?"

"Because you're a fool!"

"Hadn't we had this conversation already?"

You glared at him, because that was everything you could do at that moment.

"Raven… tell me what is bothering you… please!" Robin broke the silence.

"You mean besides the fact that you're injured?" You didn't want to be sarcastic… not now, but sarcasm was your element and your shield.

"Raven…"

"Nothing… nothing is bothering me…" you said and hoped he would believe you, knowing that he wouldn't.

"You're lying!"

Sometimes you hated to be right all the time.

You didn't say anything and Robin just sighed. "Are you afraid of love…?" he asked you with his soothing voice.

"No." You shook your head. "I'm afraid of losing you…" you choked out at least and again hated him for always bringing out the truth of you.

Frowning he looked at you, "What…?"

It was such a simple question, yet so difficult to answer.

"You're my only weakness…" You repeated his words and hoped he would remember… and he did, and it was then he understood.

"You are… and you'll be always my only weakness!" he told you.

"That doesn't really make feel better…" you pointed out almost afraid of speaking. "I don't want to be your only weakness… I don't…" you added in a whisper, but you were sure that he heard you.

"But you are and nothing will change that… not even you leaving me or ignoring me. I would die for you… always"

You turned your head away, because the tears were falling again. You hated him. You hated him. You hated him! Yet… you loved him…

"However," Robin spoke up while his hand reached up for your chin turning your face to him again, "However, I would never leave you… not when I don't have to."

You loved him… you loved him so very much… and that's when you told him, "I love you… I love you!"

"That's good to hear, because I love you too…" He smiled his irresistible smile and you knew everything would be alright… eventually. "I love you, Rae…"

That was all you needed… for now…

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: **Yeah, so that was it…_

_All you have to do now is telling me if you liked it or not…_

_Honestly, how did you guys like it…? I hope it wasn't that bad…_

_

* * *

_

_Ok, now some information for **Daybreak 25's **challenge, because I really, really encourage you to take up the challenge… it so much fun and you will love it… take my word that…_

**_Lines to include_** (at least three of the following)

1. An injured Robin.

2. An injured Raven

3. A rainy day (or night)

4. "Don't ever tell me that nothing's possible."

5. "Are you afraid of love?"

6. "Don't forget about me. Don't EVER forget about me."

7. (For humor purposes) A type of confectionary or treat. (Think "Chocolate")

8."And the world seemed to crash around him/her)

9. A robin or a raven featured in the sky, air, anything. (May be used as an omen)

10. 'She/he was a demoness/human. He/she was a human/demoness. It

wouldn't work.'

11. Maybe he/she could change things.

12. That was all he/she needed. For now.

**_Pairing_**: _Rae/Rob…_ other pairings are fine, but the main focus (and main pairing) MUST BE ROB/RAE.

_**Due date: **March 20th_

_**Important:**_

-Send your name, name of entry and link to fic to Daybreak25 in a PM.

-Mention the challenge in your summary. (Example: For WOF challenge)

_**Due date: **March 20th_

**Judges:**

Judge #1: BirdsOnTheBrain

Judge #2: Amber Myst

Judge #3: alena-chan

Judge #4: The Writer, you fools

_C'mon people, you know you want to take up the challenge, don't you…?_

_

* * *

_

_Yeah, that was it from me… for now…_

_Take care and be safe…_

_Alena_


End file.
